


Llamas With Hats

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Llamas with Hats (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete Llamas With Hats series written as a story. If you haven't seen it click this link, it is worth it.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJOwdrTA8Gw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamas With Hats

Paul the llama was horrified, he had just walked into his house to find something you probably wouldn't want on the floor. His best friend Carl stood innocently next to it.

"Caaarrrrl, there's a dead human in our house!" he complained, staring at the bloody body on the floor. Carl was unfazed, "oh hey, how did he get here?" he said looking at the dead man which was leaning up against a wall. Paul needed answers, now. "Caaarrrrl what did you do?" he whined, this was getting weirder by the minute for him. "Me? dah, ah, I didn't do this," Carl replied, he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Explain what happened Carl!" Paul said to his friend. Paul couldn't believe he agreed to live with this llama in the first place. "I have never seen him before in my life!" Carl said, trying to sound serious and not suspicious at all. Paul was never going to believe him, and plus, what valid reason could Carl come up with anyways to explain why there was a dead body in the house? 

"Why did you kill this person Carl?" he cried. Carl still didn't give two damns, "I do not kill people, that is-that is my least favorite thing to do." Paul was getting angry now, "tell me Carl, exactly what you were doing before you went home."

Carl took a deep llama breath, "alright I was upstairs..." he began. Paul nodded and said okay. "I was uh, I was sitting in my room," he continued, "reading a book...and uh well, this guy walked in," he paused for a moment. "Okay...." Paul said again. "So I uh, walked up to him, and I...um, stabbed him thirty seven times in the chest," he finished.

Paul was completely horrified and terrified of Carl. He didn't know what to think or what to say, all he could say was, "CAAAARRRRRRRLLLLL THAT KILLS PEOPLE!" He looked back to the poor guy that his friend had killed and noticed something different about the man...

"Oh, oh...wow, I-I didn't know that!" Carl tried to cover up. Paul the brown llama looked at his grey colored friend, "how could you not know that?" The grey llama spoke, "yeah I'm in the wrong here, I suck," he still felt no sympathy towards the dead man on their floor. Paul decided now was a good time to ask Carl about the thing he noticed earlier, "what happened to his hands?"

"What's that?" the grey llama said, pretending he hadn't heard his friend. "His hands! Why-why are they missing?" frankly Paul didn't want to know why his hands were missing, he knew Carl must've had something to do with it...but he didn't realize what he did to them.

"Well I uh, kind of ah, cooked them up and ate them," Carl mumbled with a completely straight face. Just when Paul thought he couldn't get anymore horrified his friend goes and says this.

"CARRRRRLLL!"

Carl tried to think up an excuse, "well, well I was hungry and well you know, when you crave hands thats-" "Why on earth would you do that?" Paul butted in mid sentence. "I was hungry for hands!" Carl said, thinking it was a valid excuse, but really, nothing Carl says is a valid excuse, "give me a break!"

"Caaaarrrrlll!" he cried again. "My stomach was making the rumblies-" "CARL!" "-that only hands could satisfy," Carl finished, still in the same serious tone as before. "What is wrong with you?" the brown llama asked, he was now starting the question becoming friends with this llama.

"Well I kill people and I eat hands, that's-that's two things."


End file.
